


kiss in the kitchen like it's a dancefloor

by a-waste-of-time-and-hot-glue (falloutboiruto)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, their lips.... smoochie smoochie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/a-waste-of-time-and-hot-glue
Summary: Pearl and Bismuth spend some quality time together. Hint, hint, nudge nudge.
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	kiss in the kitchen like it's a dancefloor

**Author's Note:**

> so it was my new years resolution to write some nsfw femslash!!! and it only took me half a year to write this really short ficlet!!! I'M INVINCIBLE  
> title from harry styles' song "sunflower, vol. 6"

Bismuth’s hands finding their way into and tangling in Pearl’s hair, her taste on Pearl’s tongue and deft fingers—

“Pearl, you’re killing me,” she says, breathless between moans. Pearl stops and lazily crawls up the hard lines of Bismuth’s naked body until they’re face to face. She kisses her, softly.

“Am I?” Pearl drawls. “Well, I think you understand why now. You taste scrumptious—“

The words barely have the time to make it out of her mouth before Bismuth (and by extension, Pearl), is shaking with giggles. The kind of laughter from deep within that makes your lower back hurt. Despite an oh-so-slightly wounded ego (it had sounded a lot more seductive in Pearl’s head, ok?), Pearl joins her. But the laughter falling from their lips is soon replaced.

The hands in Pearl’s hair are back, stroking, petting, encouraging. In this moment, the size difference of the two is made noticeably apparent as even one of Bismuth’s hands is bigger than Pearl’s whole head. They may block out some of the dim light, but Pearl can feel, touch, and taste her way until she is rewarded by Bismuth’s body tensing up and then releasing beneath her, shuddering and trembling.

Suddenly, Bismuth seems very delicate and vulnerable.

-

The two exit Pearl’s room and walk into the kitchen, holding hands and giggling. Suddenly, a third person clears their throat, making their presence known. Greg sits on the couch, wearing headphones, sweaty and awkward and completely avoiding eye contact.

“Oh,” Pearl says. “I forgot you lived here now!”

“ _Euuughhh_ —That explains a lot!” He wails.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and comments if you liked this!


End file.
